


Industrial Espionage Between Friends

by TQ121



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TQ121/pseuds/TQ121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being caught spying on Atlas Timothy finds himself in the bed of its CEO.</p>
<p>Or shameless smut where Rhys fucks Timothy and then rides his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Industrial Espionage Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired both by a voice clip of deleted dialogue where Rhys calls himself daddy, and the fact I think more fics with Trans!Rhys should have him top every once and a while.

Timothy gasped as teeth sunk into the nape of his neck. Lips and teeth moved sucking and biting to leave hickeys in their wake. Timothy pushed back onto the silicon cock belonging to the man marking him, Hyperion’s newest threat the young CEO of Atlas.

Through narrower than Timothy Rhys' body was long enough that he curled around him, and enjoyed the way Timothy gasped and whined with each well aimed thrust. Both were naked save for the black leather harness around Rhys' hips, and Rhys pulled away from Timothy's neck with a smack.

He looked down between them to watch his rose and silver silicon dick disappear into Timothy's tight ass only to pull out of his pink hole again. Rhys' voice was husky as he told him. "You look good hanging off my cock, baby boy."

Timothy half turned behind him to try and get a look at Rhys' face. He wanted to watch as Rhys fucked into him, as he found him breathtaking to begin with. Atlas' CEO was tall, elegant, and had great hair, yet when flushed with arousal Rhys became so gorgeous that Timothy was sure it would stop his heart.

Normally slicked back hair was falling into Rhys' face and sweat dotted his forehead as he forcefully fucked Timothy. He smiled like a knife when he noticed how hungrily he was being watched, and Rhys grabbed one of Timothy's ass cheeks with his chrome hand and squeezed. Looking between them Timothy blushed as he realized that Rhys' cock matched his chrome arm.

"Do you want to watch me fuck you?" Rhys asked leaning down to gently kiss his cheek.

"Yeah," Timothy nodded finding it surprisingly hard to speak, "I like seeing you." His cheeks grew even brighter at the confession, but soon forgot his embarrassment when Rhys pulled out leaving him feeling empty.

"Turn over for me." Rhys instructed as he scooted back.

Doing as he was told Timothy rolled onto his back, and opened his legs invitingly. Rhys slide right back between them, and rewarded Timothy’s obedience with a hungry kiss.

Long fingers danced over the bruises Timothy hand earned in the past few days rolling in bed with the CEO, and Timothy arched into the gentle touches wanting more. Rhys had proven himself more than an attentive lover, and it could only be more perfect if Rhys' dick was back in him.

Rhys smiled in satisfaction against Timothy's lips as he felt the broader man rub his ass against him. Unwilling to tease Timothy too much he slathered more lube on his cock and slide into Timothy's twitching hole. He then grabbed both of Timothy's muscled thighs and pushed them up before fucking into him again.

Gasping Timothy helplessly watched Rhys while bracing his hands against the headboard. There was something predatory about Rhys' eyes and how his echo eye occasionally focused in and glowed menacingly.

Timothy found it strange how Rhys pinged as dangerous but he didn't have the muscle or bulk he normally attributed to it, nor did Rhys seem to have any fondness for guns despite running one of the most famous gun companies in the galaxy. At first glance he seemed the antithesis of any deadly person he knew, but like a stoat he was cunning and patient despite his cute appearance.

He was all the more frightening considering they met because Timothy had been infiltrating an Atlas research facility. Timothy found it awkward that just the thought of how he was pinned beneath a man who was better off killing him made him moan desperately, and his cock twitched adding a splash of pre cum to his lightly furred belly. Mortification would come later for Timothy when he had time to think over this newly discovered kink, as he was currently caught in Rhys' intense gaze.

Timothy slid his right hand down his belly, but rested it at the base of his cock. He didn't dare touch it though even as every thrust had him rocking in the bed. Instead Timothy asked. "May I?"

Rhys stopped thrusting only to grind into Timothy and let go of both of his thighs. Timothy's legs fell and the muscles trembled weakly as they rested from the prolonged position.

Leaning in Rhys nuzzled Timothy's neck, and licked at one of the large hickeys forming there. "I don't know, baby boy." Rhys teased. "Do you think you've been good?"

Timothy whimpered at the question. He didn't know how to answer, and guilt settled into his gut. He should be investigating the Gortys project and putting a stop to it if necessary. Instead he was being fucked by the enemy, and Handsome Jack certainly wouldn't think he was being good. Yet Rhys had been kind despite the probing looks and questions, and no one had ever made him feel this good in bed. "I don't know. I'm trying, but..."

Rhys placed a finger on Timothy's lips to quiet him. "If it’s about breaking into the base you are worried about, I told you it’s alright." Sitting back up Rhys pushed his hair out of his face and rolled his hips to smoothly fuck his cock deep into Timothy. "What's a bit of industrial espionage between friends, and we have become such good friends these past few days."

Hands ran up Timothy's torso with the chrome one still feeling alien to Timothy in an exciting way. Keeping his lazy pace Rhys ran his fingers through the hair on Timothy's chest. "It’s been a while since I've found someone as obedient as you."

Throwing his head back Timothy gasped feeling Rhys' cock relentlessly grind against his prostate to the point it almost hurt. Untouched his cock jumped and the head dotted his belly with more pre cum. He grabbed both of his strong thighs to hold them open for Rhys and begged. "Please, please, please."

Lips met his and Rhys' graced him with sloppy biting kisses, and took Timothy's cock in hand. He jerked him off almost too gently even as he drove into Timothy's ass harder. Eyes fluttering Rhys bit his lip in anticipation as he watched tears of overstimulation come to Timothy's eyes.

Grunting Rhys announced breathlessly. "I'm going to ride your face so hard after you come."

Chocking on a moan Timothy's eyes rolled up, and his whole body trembled. Come covered his stomach and Rhys' long fingers. Lost in pleasure seconds seemed like hours and Timothy whimpered as he blinked back into a semblance of awareness.

Above him Rhys smiled victoriously.

Still deep inside Timothy Rhys held his hand dripping with come to Timothy's mouth expectantly. Shivering he lapped across knuckles cleaning them and the slender fingers with his tongue.

"Good boy." Rhys praised when his hand was mostly cleaned, and slowly pulled his cock out of Timothy. Smirking with pride he looked at Timothy's wet and gaping hole, and slipped a finger back in just because he could.

Timothy hissed, but any complaint was lost on his lips when he saw the hungry look on Rhys' face. He felt wrecked and rung out, but the CEO still looked like he was going to eat him alive.

Then there was a snap, and the harness tightly hugging Rhys' hips was expertly removed followed by a thwomp as Rhys carelessly dropped it on the floor. Eyes narrowing like a content cat Rhys then crawled over Timothy pushing him flat against the bed, and he didn't stop until he was straddling Timothy's face.

Fingers threaded into Timothy's hair, and Rhys pushed his face into his unshaven sex. "Be a good boy for Daddy and eat him out."

Timothy grunted as Rhys settled on top of him, and like a starving man licked at Rhys' wet folds. Fingers tightened into his coiffed locks, and Rhys corrected. "Gentle."

Moaning lightly Timothy eased up letting his tongue carefully tease at Rhys' labia tasting how wet and aroused he was above him. Rhys grunted, and rolled his hips over Timothy's face making it hard for him to keep any kind of rhythm or technique.

Putting his hands on Rhys' hips Timothy tried to hold him still while gasping for breath. He wanted to show Rhys how good he could be, but Rhys pushed back down practically smothering Timothy beneath him.

"I didn't tell you to stop." Rhys chided breathlessly. "Now stop teasing and suck me."

Whimpering at Rhys' deep tone Timothy licked up to Rhys' large clit and sucked on it gently. It was large enough for him to curl his tongue around, and he teased it with quick flicks. Rhys grew so wet it dripped down Timothy's face.

Rhys' thighs surrounding his head trembled, and metal digits dug painfully into his scalp. Rhys voice quickly got louder and louder the closer he got to his peak. Timothy's own cock twitched in valiant sympathy even though there was no chance he would get it up again so soon. Still it was undeniably hot that Rhys was reaching orgasm so fast after Timothy started to tend to him, even if a quick orgasm seemed to be the rule more than the exception when he sucked Rhys’ big sensitive clit.

Suddenly Rhys lost his voice, and all Timothy could hear was hoarse panting. Rhys gushed around his mouth even more as he pulled off his clit having learned Rhys was so sensitive after orgasm it hurt. Instead he eased Rhys down by lapping at his folds and feeling Rhys' juices sliding down his chin onto his neck turning him into a mess.

With a broken whimper Rhys couldn’t take any more and dismounted, and rolled onto his back gasping desperately for air.

Timothy sat up and wiped his face with the back of his hand. Looking around the bed for a shirt or something to clean himself up he saw his echo com was on of all things, but before he could grab it he was tugged back down next to Rhys.

Rhys snuggled up to him, and said proudly. "You look like a mess." 

He ran a finger through the slick covering Timothy's face, and stuck it into Timothy's mouth. "I think I want to keep you."

Blinking owlishly Timothy mindlessly sucked on Rhys' finger. A beat after his chest filled with something warm he realized it was just pillow talk, as Jack would never let go of an investment as big as Timothy.

Rhys' smile was lazy and content, but the glimmer in his eyes hinted that he already knew what was going through his mind. "How much do you think Handsome Jack will sell you for?"

Timothy snored. Leaving Handsome Jack and Hyperion was just a pipe dream. "More than you have."

Rhys just smiled brighter. "I don't know about that, baby boy. After all Gortys just got me a vault."

Reaching over Timothy and the bed Rhys looked ridiculous as his long legs stuck in the air. Despite looking like he was going to face plant into the floor he successfully grabbed Timothy's echo, and much to Timothy's horror the voice chat was on.

Settling against Timothy's shoulder as if he belonged Rhys turned on the camera on the echo and asked the flushed man on the other side. "What do you think, Handsome Jack?"

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is at [Something Something Stars](http://somethingsomethingstars.tumblr.com/)


End file.
